


A Translation of Decepticon Propaganda

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A speech given by Megatron regarding the incompatible views of Decepticons and Autobots, as demonstrated in the way the refer to the war. This started as an English Assignment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Translation of Decepticon Propaganda

### A Translation of Decepticon Propaganda, 8 Oct 2012

Fellow Decepticons, I, your undisputed Leader, Megatron, come with yet more proof that, despite their words, the Autobots have never desired peace. If they desired peace, would they not listen to us? Would they not speak clearly and precisely, and above all, truthfully? And yet they do not! Is this reticence merely ignorance? I find that hard to believe, as even their precious squishies know better! Just a decade ago, one of the humans, by the name of Haberman, wrote in an essay called 'Words Shoot to Kill' that words are a weapon which may decide who wins wars.

My comrades, I know we can all agree on the strength of words. One must only look at our own war, the propaganda spewed against us, and the lies the Autobots tell their allies. They say we wish to massacre, killing any and all, and ignore the reality, that we only kill to defend what we need. They call us merciless, and in the same breath call us cruel when we do show mercy, such as I so commonly do to those who attack me.

They say they are keepers of peace when we know they are despots, oppressing any who do not bow to their rule. They call me a tyrant when I must discipline traitors, they call us weak and ineffective while they cower behind their living weapons of mass destruction, they call us foolish when our plans have brought us to strike at their hearts. Worst of all, my fellows, they say they are innocent. I know I do not need to remind you of what they began, of the aggression they showed by requiring us to register. Fellow Decepticons, I contact you today to say to you all; we have transformed. Now is the time to rise up!


End file.
